Don't Go to Sleep! II
by izzy6392
Summary: Jake has a normal, boring life. But little does he know that once he goes to sleep, he may never be the same again. Sequel to Don't Go to Sleep! by R.L.Stine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Jake woke up from his deep sleep on a clear Monday morning. He groaned, he hated waking up to begin school after the weekend. He releuctantly dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs, ready for breakfast. As usual, he was greeted by his annoing little brother Tyler, who once again tried everthing to make him miserable. "So, I bet you cant wait for school huh?" said Tyler in his high 5-year-old voice "Don't you just love all the early mornings and homework?" Jake only groaned in response.

"Tyler stop aggravating your brother" said Jake's mother "You know he's groggy in the mornings" So the day went as usual, same boring school, same boring teachers. And of course the continued torment from Tyler. Finally, Jake returned to his room and prepared for his favorite part of the day, bedtime. Little did he know that this was the last peaceful night he would have for a very long time...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The first thing Jake noticed when he awoke was that his bed seemed lower. When he looked further he noticed that the frame of his bed had completely broken! He then noticed that he seemed completely weak, like all his strength had been sapped away while he slept. However, when he got out of bed, he found it was a lot worse. He immediatly ran to bathroom to look in the mirror, but found that he could not run, only waddle. What he saw in the mirror horrified him. He must have weighed 500 pounds! But how was that possible? How could he have gained 400 pounds overnight? He waddled downstairs, which took just about all of his strength, to find his mother and brother sitting around the table eating breakfast as usual. "Mom, look at me!" exclaimed Jake worridly "Yes Jake, you're not dressed, now march back up those stairs and get into some decent clothing before you come down for breakfast." "But...but...Im huge!" "Jake you're not huge, just slightly overweight...now go get dressed!" "But...but..." "Now!"

Jake went back to his room to find that his dresser now contained clothes huge enough to fit his now massive body. But how can his mom not realize that he gained so much weight overnight? Jake was severely confused, but he went back downstairs dressed, had breakfast, and began to walk out the door to catch the bus. "What do you think you're doing Jake?" said his mother, stopping him from leaving "Errr...going to catch the bus..." Jake's mother gave a deep chuckle "Nice joke Jake, now go wait for Mrs. Kingston in the living room." "Mrs Kingston?" Jake's mom just rolled her eyes and walked away.

So Jake went into the living room to wait for this 'Mrs. Kingston.' Soon after, a short, plump lady walked into the living room and took a seat next to Jake. Hes supposed this was Mrs. Kingston. "Now Jake, are you ready for the test today?" the woman said. Then it hit him, Mrs. Kingston was his teacher! This was all just a little to strange for Jake, though he went through the day just like a regular day at school. Finally, night came, and Jake heaved his gigantic body into bed. He couldn't wait for this dream to be over. Little did he know that today was only the beginning of many more strange things to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Review Replies 

Moon Goddess of the Sun- Thanks a lot! Ill try harder make the chapters longer AustinA123-Fine, be that way, jerk Velkan The Impaler- Thanks to you too! This is my first fanfic but ill try my hardest to put more detail into my stories

Chapter 3

Jake let out a chuckle, he had actually thought that his day as at 500-pounder was real! But when he woke up, everything was back to normal. No huge, blobby stomach, no broken bed, just his usual, plain self. or so he thought. When he got out of bed, Jake felt a little strange, and when he walked to the door of his bedroom, the doorknob seemed odd...like it had been moved up during the night. He walked to the batroom and noticed that the mirror seemed higher. And when he looked in the mirror, he screamed. He looked five! In fact, he didnt see his own reflection staring at him, but his brother Tyler's!

"Tyler honey, is everthing alright?" said Jake's mother from behind him. Was she talking to him? "But...but...im not Tyler im Jake! "Of course you are, now go get ready for school" "wha? But im Jake! But I look like Tyler...whats going on mom!" "Alright Tyler, thats enough, now go get ready for school!" At that point, Jake gave up, what else could he do? He went and got on the bus...for kindergarden. Kindergarden was strange...different that Jake remembered. The kids on the bus were crazy. And at school, they were even worse. They yelled, screamed, ran, jumped, and basically eveeryting else you could expect a bunch of five and six year olds to do...and a lot more. But it was easy. Jake did things like 2 plus 2...it couldnt get much easier.

The day pretty much went on like that until lunch. All the kindergardeners were lead by teachers to the cafeteria and sat down to eat. Jake went and sat a an empty table, since he didnt really know anyone. At this point he had realized that he'd better get used to being five, because it might just be permanent. It wasn't so bad anyway. Everything was easy, and everythingh provided for him. A pretty blond haired girl came and sat at the table with me. "Hi, what's your name?" She asked "Ja...I mean, Tyler. Whats yours?" he responded "I'm Laci" the girl said back. Just then, Jake noticed two men, dressed in all black, coming towards him. "We want to talk with you, kid" Said one of the men, cracking his fist in his other hand. Jake did what seemed the only thing to do, he ran.

He ran as fast as his sort little legs could carry him. He ran straight out the cafeteria and back to te safety of his classroom, where he hid until the rest of the class returned. After school, Jake lept onto the bus, and ran into his home without seeing the men in black again. When he walked into the living room, Jake screamed again...he was staring at himself! There he was...Jake...sitting on the couch...this was just too strange, so Jake went up to his room for the rest of the day to watch TV, finally, it was bedtime. Jake climbed into bed that night very unhappy. Would he be stuck as his brother forever? Only time would tell...


End file.
